Doors having glass window units incorporated into them find many applications, such as, for example, as storm doors in residential dwellings. It is desirable, from time to time, to convert storm doors to screen doors by removing the glass window unit from the door and replacing it with a screen unit. It may also be necessary, on occasion, to replace a damaged window unit with an undamaged or otherwise different window unit. When the window units are large, they can be quite heavy, thereby making such replacements burdensome. In addition, fastening or retaining devices that are sufficiently robust to hold large window units in place often require special tools to perform the removal and replacement operation. It is also desirable for window unit fastening and retaining devices to be as unobtrusive as possible, so as to allow the most aesthetically pleasing door designs to be used.
There is therefore a need for a storm door with a window unit that can be installed by a simple positioning and retaining or latching operation, without the need for tools during the operation. There is also a need for a window retaining system capable of easily securing large window units in a storm door without diminishing the overall aesthetics of the door. It is to the provision of such a storm door and retaining system that the present invention is primarily directed.